Some Things Are Never Forgotten
by ShadowNeko539
Summary: Amu was friends with a mischievous dark haired boy before he had to leave years back. After the death of her mother, she ends up moving into the Tsukiyomi residence. Have they lost every strand of hope in finding each other again? Or will they not even remember what the other looks like? Will love or rejection take part? "Forgetting is painful for more than just one person."
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Neko: This whole story has been revised, so now it isn't as shitty as before. I was like 12 when I wrote the original so now it should sound a bit better…**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Meet Amu Hinamori, a 2nd grader at West Wood elementary. She just recently moved to West Wood, because of her mother's business. She has bubble gum pink shoulder length hair and beautiful golden mesmerizing eyes. It was her first day at her new school, and she was excited and nervous at the same time.

Amu woke up to the sound of her alarm clock; it read _6:30 A.M_. She groaned as she slowly got up from her bed. She walked over to her closet lazily and picked out some clothes. She chose a black T-Shirt and some midnight blue shorts. She finished of the outfit with low black converse. She then brushed her silky pink hair until all of the knots were gone.

She walked downstairs where she was greeted by her mom. "Good morning Amu" her mother said with a smile.

Amu gave her a small smile in return as she sat down at the table and started eating her scrambled eggs and toast. When she finished her breakfast she headed back upstairs, brushed her teeth and grabbed her school bag.

She ran downstairs and said goodbye to her mom before she left. She slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking down the street to school. She noticed many kids of different ages also walking to school. She was a shy child, and she didn't show her emotions very well. It usually didn't get physical or aggressive, but there's a first time for everything.

Amu finally reached the street her new school was on. She felt a sensation of excitement, but also worry. She just kept wondering whether everyone would like her or not. What if they hated her?

She finally reached the school and noticed that everyone was staring at her. She just kept her façade up and kept walking through the school grounds. She noticed many other 2nd graders, but also other kids ranging from 3rd to 6th grade. She felt quite intimidated by them, but they were also watching her as she roamed the grounds.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Everyone is staring at me. Is there something on my face? I just want to get to the office and get my schedule…I hope that I can at least make some friends on my first day…

I walked down the hallways and located the office. It was a fairly large space consisting of book shelves, some plants, waiting chairs and a desk. At the desk there was a lady with red hair who I'm assuming is the secretary.

I walked into the office, "Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori the transfer student" I said to the lady behind the desk.

She peered down at me then started to go through some files and pulled out a schedule. She handed me the schedule, "Here you go Ms. Hinamori. My name is Mrs. Sanjou, nice to meet you and welcome to the school" she smiled at me and I gave her a small smile back.

I walked out of the classroom looking at my schedule.

_First Period: Math- Room 102_

_Second Period: English- Room 105_

_Lunch_

_Fifth Period: Science- Room 107_

_Sixth Period: Gym- The Gym~ _

I looked at my schedule. Math was first period. I walked down the hallway to room 102 and I knocked on the door. The teacher, I assumed, came up to the door and said "Wait here."

I obediently waited as he walked to the front of the class and said "Quiet down everyone. As I said earlier we are getting a new transfer student."

I listened as everyone asked "Is it a boy!?" and "Is it a girl!?" He then called me in.

I slowly walked into the classroom and took a good look at all of my classmates. I saw both girls and boys. One boy caught my eye. He had midnight blue hair; I mean what the hell kind of hair colour is that?

"Hello, I am Mr. Nikaidou, please introduce yourself to the class" he said with a smile.

I turned my attention to the desks occupied by kids and told them "Amu Hinamori".

"Amu, take a text book and you can take a seat next to Ikuto, please raise your hand." The blue haired kid lazily put his hand in the air above his head.

As I walked to my desk I looked at him only to see he was also looking at me as well. Then a smirk appeared on his face- what the hell he's like 9. I glared at him and I sat down at my desk. I opened up my textbook to the correct page and opened up my notebook to a new page.

He was pretty cute but I don't like his smirking. I really wanted to touch his hair…

Whoa, you're like 9, chill Amu.

I started working on the assigned questions, and I felt stares on me. I turned to look at the blue haired kid to see him staring, but soon realized that everyone else was also looking at me. I looked at all of them and they all looked away except for the blue haired kid and a short girl with light brown hair in pigtails.

We stared at each other for a few minutes and then she finally spoke, "My name is Yaya Yuki" she said hardly in a whisper. "You can call me Amu" I told her. "Then call me Yaya" she responded. We smiled at each other and continued with our math.

I still felt eyes on me, so I guessed it was the blue haired kid. I looked up at him, and not to my surprise he was staring at me with his smirk in place. I glared then said "Can I help you?"

His smirk simply grew wider and then he said "Can I borrow a crayon Am_u_?" I blinked, and then stared at him. Why the hell would this guy need a crayon for math…? And why is he saying my name like that…?

"Why do you need a crayon for math? And don't say my name like that you're like 9, stop whining" I said with a raised eyebrow and a ticked off look on my face.

"I'm actually 10, and I just wanted an excuse to talk to you…" he stated with that stupid smirk on his face.

"You know… if you keep smirking like that your face will stay that way… and aren't you still young to start flirting?" I told him with alight anger in my voice.

"Nah…" he stated with a shrug and that stupid smirk on his face, oh how I wanted to smack it right off.

"Ugh, just do _your_ work?" I told him as I continued with my math.

"Oh, but I'm already done. By the way, where is the crayon I asked for?" he asked me smugly. I sighed and handed him one of my crayons. I continued to work, trying to ignore him staring at me the whole time.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I heard we were getting a new transfer student today. I was amused because everyone was saying that it was girl which interested me… another girl falling for me.

Girls had crushes on me just like at any school. The grade 2's and 3's all of a sudden started to want a boyfriend even though the relationship is in no way serious.

I blame high school musical for putting that crap into our heads.

I was staring out the window when I heard Mr. Nikaidou call her in. I looked at her and oh my god. She was really pretty. She had bubble gum pink hair and gold eyes I almost got lost in. For a second grader she was perfect. I am in 3rd grade, but in a grade 2/3 split. Mr. Nikaidou directed her to the seat beside me; I put my hand up lazily to show her where I was.

As she walked to her desk she glanced at me and I smirked causing her to glare. Oh how fun this school year will be, I thought to myself. I noticed Yaya talking to her. I quickly finished up my math, as I am great at math, and continued to stare at her.

She finally noticed and asked what I wanted. "Let the fun begin…" I thought to myself with a smirk.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The school year dragged on and Ikuto kept taking her crayons every so often, never returning them.

Amu was able to make some friends, a lot in fact, and she started to get closer to the troublesome boy named Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

They hung out after school and at school together, always drawing pictures with the crayons that Amu had left. Anyone would say they were best friends, but they never labelled it as that.

At lunch Ikuto would take her cookie every day, and of course Ikuto would climb a tree so he could eat it in peace. And of course he smirked through the entire process. He would beat her at everything and tease her when she blushed. He only annoyed, and teased her, but soon after he left the school and the town.

He never told her why he was moving, and she didn't see him after that. Her mom wouldn't tell her more than "She got a new job in another province."

She never knew why, but all she knew was that she missed him a lot. He never told her why or even that he was leaving. But she just wished the best for him, and that she may meet him again someday.

They had a special relationship. They did almost everything together despite the teasing that occurred daily.

As time passed she forgot about the blue haired kid and he was completely removed from her mind. She wanted to get to know him; she wanted to understand him, she wanted to be friends with him. But she soon realized she would never see him again, so she just gave up.

She was always annoyed by his presence, and wanted him to leave her alone. He was always pushing her buttons and stealing her property, and she always told herself that she hated him. I wonder if she would've acted differently had she known he was going to leave one day with no message of goodbye…

By the time she was in her first year of high school she had completely forgotten about the blue kid known as Ikuto. He was removed from her thoughts, her life, and her heart. It wasn't a hard thing to do considering many years had passed.

As for Ikuto he thought he would never be able to get her perfect hair, face or personality out of his head. But he did somehow.

He forgot her name and most of her physical features, but he could never forget her laugh and smile that he had the privilege of seeing every day.

They didn't know that _Some Things Are Never Forgotten~_

**Thank you for reading this low quality story, goodbye. **


	2. Chapter 2- The Encounter

**I think I might have a mental breakdown because the original version of this was so bad. Lmao.**

**Chapter 2: Encounters**

Amu woke up to the sound of her alarm; 6:30 A.M. Just like every morning, except for the fact she was alone this time. No mom downstairs greeting her every morning with eggs and toast, her father also wasn't there, but to be honest her dad never was. He was always too busy with his work. She doesn't even remember when the last time she talked to him was.

Her mother died in a car crash 2 weeks ago, so Amu has been living in the house during that time… the only thing is that the rent has to be paid soon but Amu doesn't have the money to pay it. She's pretty much screwed and she's been lazing around her house for two weeks.

She decided that she needed some fresh air after being in that house for two weeks… and there wasn't any food left either. She sighed and went upstairs to take a shower.

She hung up her towel and turned on the shower. When it was hot enough she stripped and went in. She washed her hair with what was left of her strawberry scented shampoo, and her body with her body wash. After she rinsed off all the soap in her hair and on her body, she turned off the water and got out, wrapping the towel around her.

She stared into the mirror. Her hair was now down to her mid-back. She enjoyed having longer hair because she could do more with it. She dried off her pink hair and walked into her bedroom. She began looking through her closet, and picked out some clothes. She chose a loose fitting purple T-Shirt, and some black shorts.

She finished off her outfit with her black converse. She grabbed her messenger bag purse and put it over her head and at her side. She opened the door and walked outside.

The fresh air was just what she needed.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I walked down my driveway and towards the city. As I walked I listened to nature and thought of my mom, and how she was always there for me and cared for me. It really sucked that she was gone now, and my dad was just as good as gone too considering I never see him anymore.

I took a deep breath as I walked past my old elementary school.

I still can't believe I'm already in high school…

I miss Yaya. She was one of my only friends but she moved to America last year **(They live in Canada btw)**, so I was forced to start high school alone… I shook my head as I walked through town trying my best to contain my need to cry. My mom left me some money, but she didn't have much. My dad was the main person supporting us, but he recently stopped sending us money.

We didn't really have the money to pay for the rent after that.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu felt herself tearing up as she thought about her mom. She decided to walk a bit faster so that she could be alone and not cry in front of everyone. She kept up her pace when she reached the park, but she bumped into someone.

She sat on the ground holding her head. "Oww…" she heard a female voice say.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Amu replied as she stood up and reached her hand out for the other girl.

She looked about Amu's age and she had 2 waist length blonde pigtails and purple eyes. The blonde looked up at Amu, smiled and took her hand.

"Thanks, and it's alright. My name is Utau Hoshina, nice to meet you."

Amu couldn't help but smile at the beautiful girl in front of her, "Amu Hinamori" she replied. They both smiled at each other, but Amu's soon faded.

Utau looked at Amu and soon realized the tears in her eyes. "Amu, were you crying?" Utau said with as much sympathy as she could. Amu froze for a second, and slowly nodded. "I know we just met, but I'm willing to sit and listen if you'd like" Utau offered with a soft smile.

Amu looked at the girl with wide eyes. Here she was, just having knocked down some random girl who is so kind, and she is willing to talk to her.

"I'd like that a lot… thank you" Amu replied gratefully.

They made their way to the coffee shop and Utau ordered two French Vanilla lattes. Then they made their way back to the park. They sat on a bench beside the fountain and drank their coffee.

"If you don't feel comfortable, we can talk about something else." Utau smiled at her.

"No, I'll tell you…" Amu replied. She took a deep breath and started. "My dad's job involves lots of business so he never comes home, and we never hear from him either. And my mom…" Amu cleared her throat, "D-died 2 weeks ago…" her voice got quieter as she finished.

Utau looked down at her coffee in her lap. "Amu…I'm so sorry…" Utau said, and then hugged her. Amu hugged back and they sat there hugging each other for a good 5 minutes, maybe even more.

"Well, why don't we go have some fun together?" Utau suggested hopefully. "We could go to the mall, watch a movie or get something to eat…?"

Amu felt herself lighten up. Finally someone to do something fun with.

"I'd like that very much." She grinned.

Utau smiled in return, grabbed her hand and took off towards the mall. "Hey! I hope you like the mall!" Utau called to Amu who she was dragging behind her.

"Me too." They laughed as they ran to the mall together.

Once they finally reached the mall they went right into the first clothing store- American Eagle. They walked in and started looking at the clothes.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I'm so happy that I found a friend like Utau. She listens to me, she comforts me, and she sure knows how to have one hell of a time. I mean, the mall is amazing.

The last time I went to the mall with a friend must've been back in grade 2 with Yaya and some other people.

She went into American Eagle first and we started looking at the clothes. There were skirts, dresses, shirts, tanks and shorts too. We thoroughly looked through the whole store, and we ended up getting some shorts of different colours and some shirts and tanks.

We continued venturing around the mall, it was about_ 1:15 p.m. _and I was starting to get hungry. As if on cue, Utau said, "I'm Starving, want to grab some late lunch?"

I smiled at her and nodded "Yeah, I'm getting hungry too" I told her.

"Wanna go get some ramen from the restaurant over there?" she said pointing to a Japanese restaurant in the food court.

"Yeah sure…" I replied.

I smiled thinking about the first time I had ramen with my mom.

We made our way to the restaurant as I noticed many guys staring at Utau. I mean she is very, very beautiful… so I wasn't surprised when some guys walked up to her sending her cheesy pickup lines like, "Are you single?" one guy said.

"No. I'm plural" Utau replied, pissed off.

"Are you free?" one guy said with a wink.

"No, I'm expensive, now get out of the way" she said with a glare as she pushed through them.

I followed her, but then the same guy grabbed her arm. "Come on babe; let's go have some f-"

He got cut off as her knee connected with his downtown area. She gave a sharp glare to his buddies who backed away from us, and ran,

We reached the Ramen place, and I was still laughing from the guys we had encountered. We got a table and ordered some drinks.

"I'll have iced tea" I politely told the waitress.

"I'll have the same" Utau said to the waitress. The waitress smiled and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Dude, you are a badass civilian. I wish I could be able to flip a guy over my shoulder like that…" I told her.

She giggled and replied, embarrassed "Well it only works if they aren't expecting it, and it's kinda hard to learn."

I looked at her and smiled, "It was still really amazing…" In return she smiled back and the waitress came again with our drinks and we ordered our ramen.

While eating we talked all about ourselves; our likes and dislikes. "I have always loved singing, so it is definitely one of my hobbies for sure. I'm singing in the upcoming music festival too" Utau explained to Amu right before she took a bite of her ramen.

"Wow, that's cool, so you're actually in the festival then?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup" Utau replied.

"Awesome! I'm going to be there for sure" I told her. Utau just sat there grinning at me while she ate her food.

When we finished eating Utau ended up paying the bill after me telling her that I would pay it over and over which turned into a small fight. It was about _7:30 p.m._ when we got out of the restaurant.

I was about to head home when Utau said "Wait!"

I turned around and smiled at her "Yes, Utau?" I said.

"Want to hang out again tomorrow? We could go to the mall again or anywhere…" Utau stated eagerly.

"You want to hang out with me again?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course, we are friends aren't we?" she said with a smile. .

"Yeah, we are friends." I said to her with a huge grin on my face. She smiled back, "Can we exchange numbers though?" she asked me. "Yeah, sure" I replied as I reached into my messenger bag for my phone. We exchanged numbers, and then went our separate ways after a nice hug.

I took the bus home, and when I arrived I immediately headed for my bedroom. It has been a long day, but I made a good friend. I fell asleep thinking about how lucky I was to have met Utau, and about the singing festival.

_I was in a beautiful meadow, listening to the birds chip and feeling the suns gentle warm rays. I ran through the grass as it tickled my feet. Such beautiful vibrant colours were being emitted from nature and the sky. Suddenly the air got colder and it got darker. _

I woke up to the sound of my phone. I groaned and sat up. Me and Utau had become great friends over the past couple weeks. We went to the mall pretty much every day.

I brought the phone up to my ear and answered the call. I should have been more alert because Utau was so loud that I almost threw my phone across the room. "AMU! GET READY IM OUTSIDE, HURRY AND COME WITH ME TO MY VOCAL PRACTICE FOR THE SHOW TOMMOROW NIGHT!" she yelled so loud that I could hear her outside.

I shot up and grabbed a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt. I quickly put them on, briefly brushed my hair, and ran outside.

"There you are!" Utau said with slight anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry I don't usually wake up at," I looked at my watch, "12:00 p.m." Oh… it was already noon.

Utau stood there looking at me and then she started laughing. "What?" I asked her kind of disturbed by her sudden mood change.

"Nothing… nothing… Now get in the car" she replied with a smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and got in. She was confusing at times, but she sure was a good friend…Her mother, who was also her manager, was also in the car.

I greeted her with "Hi," and we talked a bit while she drove. She drove to the local Easter Building and we all got out and walked inside.

It was a huge building decorated with plants and awards. Easter is a very successful music company, with many famous singers and they also happened to be in charge of the Music Festival.

Utau and her mom led me through the large building to a recording booth where Utau stood behind the mic. Utau sang us many different songs she is an amazing singer. After every song I clapped and I smiled brightly at her, and she smiled back.

Utau's mom is a sweet woman and I love them both. Her mom is so supportive and caring, and Utau is that and talented. I gave Utau a big hug when she came out of the booth. "You were amazing…" I told her.

"Thanks Amu that means a lot coming from you…" Utau told me with great sincerity and a huge smile. I smiled back and we walked out of the building with our arms around each other's shoulders.

Utau and I went to get some ice cream and her mom went home. "You were amazing Utau, honestly you are the best singer I have ever heard…" I told her, and then licked my strawberry ice cream.

"Thanks Amu, for being my friend…" she smiled as she spoke quietly.

"Utau what's wrong?" I asked her gently and comforted her like she comforted me when we first met. "I have to move back home when the festival is over…" she stated weakly.

"But I thought you lived here…" I replied slightly confused.

"No, we have been staying in a hotel. I don't know if I can just go home after making such a good friend like you… It's hard to make real friends when you are a singer…" she explained with a pained smile.

I was shocked. This girl I met a few weeks ago who is now my best friend is leaving and here she is almost crying about it. She's the only person other than my mom that has cared for me this much.

I hugged her back "I don't want you to leave either…" I weakly told her before letting a tear escape my eyes.

I thought for a moment… I only have one more day left with my best friend. Then I had an idea.

"Utau," I started and Utau wiped her eyes and looked up at me, "how about we have a sleepover at my house tonight… then we can have one more night together and we can talk and hang out before you have to leave" I finished.

Her expression lifted, "I would love that Amu…" she sniffled, "I'm really going to miss you…" she hugged me again. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok then… let's go to my place and we can start our girl's night" I told her. We both smiled and she nodded as we started towards the bus stop.

When we got to my house I told Utau to call her mom and tell her that she was staying over. She walked into the living room to make the call and I went to check the mail. I opened the mail box and I saw the newspaper from this morning and a white envelope. "Shit..." I muttered to myself.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu went back inside and opened the white envelope. In it was a document stating that the house rent wasn't paid, therefore she was being evicted. She sat down on the couch with her head in her hands.

Utau walked into the kitchen and saw Amu lying on the couch "Amu, what's wrong…?" Utau slowly sat down beside her and watched as Amu slowly turned her head to face Utau. She could tell that it was something serious.

"Nothing… it's not important…" Amu forced out, but Utau wasn't buying it.

Utau faced her "Amu, I know something is wrong, can't you just tell me?" she said with a sad expression plastered on her face.

Amu looked down at the envelope in her lap and back up at Utau. She hesitantly handed it to Utau.

Utau opened the envelope and a look of realization crossed her face. "Why didn't you tell me that you were having money problems?"

"Utau, it's okay really…" Amu responded with a sad smile.

"But it isn't Amu… I'm going to see what I can do about this." Utau spoke reassuringly and smiled at Amu. "For the time being, let's have a hell of a good time…"

**Neko: Hope you liked it**

**Ikuto: I'm still not in this damn story.**

**Amu: Oh, hush, kitty cat.**


	3. Chapter 3- Saved

**Neko: Thanks for the support kiddies.  
Ikuto: Yeah, yeah now hurry up and put me in the story.**

_Recap~_

"_Utau, it's okay really…" Amu responded with a sad smile._

"_But it isn't Amu… I'm going to see what I can do about this." Utau spoke reassuringly and smiled at Amu. "For the time being, let's have a hell of a good time…"_

**Chapter 3: Saved**

Amu woke up beside Utau. Last night they had fallen asleep downstairs while Utau comforted Amu. They were still embracing and they felt a lot better. Amu stood up leaving a sleeping Utau behind and she went to the bathroom to have a shower. She grabbed her towel and went in, washing her hair, and her body.

When she was finished with her shower she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her. She made her way to her room and got out some light jean shorts with some rips in them, and a purple halter top. She made her way back to the living room to wake up Utau.

She called out to her, but she didn't wake up.

Poked her face; nope.

Shook her shoulder; nothing.

Then Amu had an idea, she bent down right beside Utau's ear and said "Free ramen for breakfast!" Utau immediately shot up with her hands out in front of her as she stood up quickly.

Amu just started laughing her ass off whereas Utau was pouting, pissed off and upset that there in fact was no free ramen… "That's the first time I've seen you smile since yesterday… I'm so glad Amu…" Utau said with relief and smiled as well. Amu tackled her to the floor and they laughed. It was as if nothing even happened…

**Utau's P.O.V.**

My stomach grumbled I was starting to get hungry again. "Hey Amu, got any food in this house by any chance?" I asked jokingly.

"You can look, but I can't promise anything that isn't spoiled." Amu said with a smile.

I went into the kitchen and started to raid the cabinets and the fridge. I found some bread in the freezer. "Hey Amu I'm gonna make breakfast, kay?" I told her as I threw bread in the toaster.

"Fine with me, you can probably cook way better than me anyway…" Amu said with a small chuckle as she cleaned up the space we were sleeping in last night.

I had thought about what happened last night and I came to a conclusion. I just need her to agree first…

"So… I've been thinking about what happened last night…" Amu glanced at me as I continued talking. "I really love you; you are probably the greatest friend I've ever had even though I've only known you for a few weeks. In short I was thinking that you could possibly move in with my mom and me…?"

She looked speechless as she looked away "I don't know Utau, I'll feel bad…"

"You don't need to. My mother and I both adore you and we have lots of space in our house."

"I'm still not sure… I don't want to be a burden. And anyways you haven't asked your mom yet…"

"I'll call her over right now and we can talk with her about it…" I explained and she nodded slightly.

I pulled out my phone and punched in my mom's phone number hesitantly, worrying that she would end up saying no.

I took a deep breath and pressed call.

It rang a few times before she picked up. "Utau honey how was your sleepover with Amu?" she asked.

"It was great mom, but…" I started.

"Utau? What's wrong?" she asked now concerned.

"Well... last night Amu got some rent information… and because she doesn't have enough money to pay the rent… she is going to be forced to leave…" I spoke in an uneasy voice.

"Oh my, that's terrible… is she okay..?" my mother asked eager to know.

"Well yeah… but I was wondering if maybe… she could come live with us…" I asked her "and if you could come over to Amu's house right now so we could discuss it…" I finished.

"Well…" my mom started and I started to feel my stomach turn at that word. "I do really admire Amu, and she is great girl… but yeah let's have a chat with some coffee okay? I'll be there around noon" she finished.

I grinned "Really mom!?" I said excitedly.

My mom chuckled "Yes, Utau. Now I've got to go, see you at noon. I love you" she finished.

"I love you too" I said then hung up.

I walked back inside and saw Amu eating at the table. Amu looked up at me with curiosity in her eyes. I smiled greatly at her and said "she'll be here around noon."

Amu almost knocked me over when she shot up from her chair and tackle hugged me. "Thank you so much Utau for everything… I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you…" she trailed off. I hugged her back and we both smiled widely.

We both sat down at the table and continued eating breakfast. It was around _11:00 a.m._ when we finished eating so we decided to go watch TV in the living room and talk about possibilities if Amu were to start living with me.

"We could go to the mall together all the time, we could go to school together, look at boys together…" I trailed off.

"The mall sounds great, but I don't think I'll be getting that much notice from boys considering how gorgeous you are." She grinned.

I blushed at the compliment and denied it. I bet Amu will have all the guys at school falling to her feet, even my brother.

We continued talking until the doorbell rang.

Amu got up and answered the door "Hello, Souko" I heard Amu say nervously.

"Hello, Amu" my mother replied.

I went to the kitchen and started to make some coffee for us. Amu and Souko made their way into the kitchen and sat down.

"Hi mom!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello honey" she replied in return. I brought my mom over a coffee with milk and I sat down next to Amu across from my mom.

"So Amu... I heard about you being forced to leave… is this true?" my mom asked Amu. Amu just nodded slowly staring at her hands in her lap.

"When my mom died, she didn't have much money since our father stopped sending some to us. My mom always told me that I didn't need a job, and that I shouldn't worry about it so I didn't. But then my mom didn't have enough money, so she told me that she would be working nights too…" Amu sniffled a bit but continued "And then she was driving to work one night, and s-she got into an accident…" her voice faltered.

We were all silent. We sat there for a few minutes and finally my mom spoke, "Amu… I'm so sorry that this happened… you are a sweet, intelligent girl and I know for a fact that you didn't deserve this…" my mom spoke in a gentle manner as if Amu was a mirror about to shatter.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

After explaining what happened I felt very weak. I just wanted to curl up in a ball on the floor and cry, and cry until who knows how long… "Amu… I'm so sorry that this happened… you are a sweet, intelligent girl and I know for a fact that you didn't deserve this…" I heard Souko say gently.

"Utau has been my friend, she comforted me, she took me to the mall, and lots of other stuff. And I have to thank you too Souko, because you are as kind and caring as she is" I told them adding a small smile at the end.

They both smiled back at me. "Well Amu, I can tell that you and Utau love each other a lot and you get along." Souko said with a smile and I nodded "And I think it would be great for you to come live with us, if you want to that is, and then you and Utau can become closer and we can do girl things together like…" Utau cut her mom off as she trailed off.

"Yeah okay mom, that's all we needed to hear…" Utau said with a smile to her mom.

"Okay, okay. Utau why don't you go help Amu pack up her stuff, and then we can go out to eat before the festival tonight" Souko said to Utau and smiled at me. "Okay mom! Come on Amu, let's go" Utau said right before she took off running, dragging me up the stairs.

I got out my suitcases and I first packed all my clothes. My clothes took up one of the suitcases. I put all my shoes in a smaller suitcase and I filled my third suitcase with some important things like shower stuff, pictures, jewellery, and clothes, and things that belonged to my mom. I checked quickly to make sure that I got everything I needed. When I was sure I had everything Utau helped me carry my stuff downstairs and into Souko's car.

Utau put all of my belongings in the back of the car and we both got in. "So where do you two want to go to eat?" Souko asked while driving into town.

I looked at Utau who just smirked in reply. "Uhhh… are there any good burger places around?" I asked Souko. Souko just laughed in reply and started to drive to the restaurant.

When we got inside, a beautiful woman with long black hair led us to our table. We all sat down and we started to look at our menus. "Mom, do you remember coming here all the time when we lived here?" I heard Utau say. _When we lived here?_ They used to live here? I thought to myself.

"You guys used to live here?" I asked surprised. "Oh yeah, we moved away when I finished grade 2 at… what's the name…" Utau thought for a bit "West Wood elementary!" she exclaimed.

I almost dropped my menu. Utau was at my school that whole time and I didn't even realize it, I guess she was in the other class.

"I went to West Wood elementary…but I think you may have been in the other class" I explained to Utau stuttering a bit. She almost dropped her menu as well and we both stared at each other for a few minutes with our jaws dropped.

"Y-You…we used to go to the same school?" Utau asked, flabbergasted.

I looked at her "Apparently, because I believe there is only one West Wood elementary" I told her with a smile. She smiled back and we started talking about school after Souko left to use the washroom.

"Amu. You are going to LOVE my school!" Utau stated cheerfully. I laughed and she started to tell me about some of the clubs and teachers, and even students. "And make sure to be careful around the popular kids, especially the girls. They are hostile bitches" Utau said quite seriously. I couldn't help but start laughing my ass off at her seriousness.

Souko came back and the waiter then came a little later and we all ordered our burgers and some drinks. We talked some more, this time with Souko, about going shopping and a bunch of other stuff we could go do. We talked until our food came and then we began to eat.

Utau ordered 2 more burgers and finished them before I was done mine. Sometimes I wonder how she even fits all that ramen inside her tiny body. "I'm really excited for your performance tonight Utau" I said with a smile.

She smiled back and said "I am too, but I'm a little nervous…"

I laughed and said "I'm sure you will do fine Utau…" then I smiled widely and we all finished eating.

_~~~After Eating~~~_

When we finished eating we went back out to the car and we got in. We then headed to the Easter building so that Utau could get ready for the festival. We waited as Utau went in the dressing room to get her outfit on.

After about 5 minutes Utau came out looking amazing. She had a dark blue halter top on, with some white jeans and some black converse. "You look amazing" I told her as I hugged her.

She hugged me back "Thanks Amu" she said as she smiled.

We headed closer to the stage as we went backstage to get Utau's makeup on, which she didn't really need. When her makeup was finished she had 10 minutes before she had to go on stage to sing. I hugged her and told her "Good luck" before Souko led me to the other side of the backstage area.

Souko and I listened to all the other people perform. There were lots of instrument players but there were very few singers backstage. Then finally it was Utau's turn.

I listened as the announcer dude introduced Utau, "Up next we have Utau Hoshina performing _Sparks Fly. _I watched as Utau made her way onto the stage and started to sing.

_**(Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift)**_

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin'

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me, just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of

Drop everything now, Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk, Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something,

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now, Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk, Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.

And lead me up the staircase Won't you whisper soft and slow?

I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now, Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk, Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...

Oh, baby, smile...

And the sparks fly...

The crowd clapped when Utau finished singing. She is such an amazing singer. I couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked. It was as if it was her safe house, it was her core.

After the festival I practically pounced on Utau when I saw her "Oh my god, you were amazing!" I told her excitedly.

She smiled and laughed "Thanks Amu… now can you let go so I can breathe?" she said.

"Sorry," I laughed.

After that we headed to the car and we went to their hotel. But, it wasn't just any hotel it was like the most expensive one in the town. I was gaping at the thing. Never in my life have I even stepped foot in front of one of these high class hotels.

They walked in and we headed towards the elevator. When we got off of the elevator they lead me down the, may I say beautiful, hallway and to their room. They let me go in first and I looked around. The walls were a nice purple colour, along with the neat pure white beds. There was a large bathroom in which everything was white. And there was spacious closet. And let's not forget about the TV, it was huge…

I put the suitcase with my clothes in it in the corner and I walked further into the room, taking it all in. Utau walked up behind me and said "You can share a bed with me if you want" I nodded and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I was done I walked out and I saw Utau and Souko in their separate beds watching TV. I put my toothbrush and toothpaste away and sat on the bed beside Utau. I got under the covers and said "Goodnight" to Utau before I drifted off to sleep thinking about how Utau used to go to her school.

_I was back in this meadow again but it was different, it was quiet. I saw a flash image of West Wood elementary. But why was I seeing this? What does this mean? "Forget, Forget, you can't forget~" then it went black._

I woke up feeling restrained. I opened my eyes to see Utau hovering over me with an unkind looking expression on her face. I screamed and jumped causing me to fall off of the bed. I slowly got up and looked at Utau "What the hell…?" I glared at her.

"I needed you to get up because I want to get home to see my dad, and it's already 10. May I remind you that we have a long drive back home…?" she explained.

I sighed and got up, going to the bathroom with some clothes to change into and my strawberry scented soaps. I walked in and had a quick shower. After that I got out and dried my hair and got dressed.

I walked out of the bathroom to see that Souko was gone leaving Utau there. "Where's Souko?" I asked curiously.

"She went to the car to bring some of our luggage down" she explained "now hurry up and get your stuff together; we have to be out in 20 minutes" she told me.

I sighed and closed my suitcase. Utau and me then walked out of the hotel room with all of our stuff and headed towards the car. Souko was already sitting in the car and she opened up the back so we could put our stuff in.

After all our stuff was placed in the back of the car, Utau plugged her iPod into the cars USB and we sang along to the songs together. We sang Katy Perry, Kesha, Taylor Swift, Country and a bunch of other things I can't even remember. We sang for a LONG time, maybe an hour, and then we got tired and eventually fell asleep.

About 2 hours later I woke up to the smell of coffee. I opened my eyes to see Souko with 3 coffees in the car tray. Well she has to stay awake somehow right?

I giggled a bit and Souko smiled "Did you have a nice sleep?" Souko asked me sweetly. I nodded and looked out the window. After a while I fell asleep again and I was woken up by Utau.

"We're here!" she said excitedly. I Smiled and yawned as I got out of the car and went to the back to retrieve my bags when a hand reached the handle first.

I looked up and saw blue…

**Neko: I hope you enjoyed the cliffy there…**

**Ikuto: That better be me…**


	4. Chapter 4- Moving In

**Neko: Hey guys. Thanks for all your support it makes me so happy… -cries on Amu's shoulder-**

**Ikuto: That better have been me in the last chapter… -glares at neko-**

_Recap~_

_I Smiled and yawned as I got out of the car and went to the back to retrieve my bags when a hand reached the handle first._

_I looked up and saw blue…_

**Chapter 4: Moving In**

I saw a blue haired man standing beside me with his hand on the handle that opens up the back of the car. He smiled at me "Hello," he spoke as I took a few steps back so he could open the back. He easily and swiftly got my luggage out of the car. Then he turned to me.

"Aruto Tsukiyomi, but please just call me Aruto, I'm Utau's father" he said with a kind smile. _Holy shit… this family is friendly…_ I thought to myself.

"Amu Hinamori, but you can call me Amu" I replied and smiled. He smiled back at me and we all headed inside. Utau didn't lie, her house is HUGE.

Aruto was carrying my luggage because he insisted, so all I was carrying was my messenger bag that I always wore. He turned to me and put down my stuff. "Utau can you show Amu her room please?" Aruto asked Utau.

She smiled and motioned for me to follow. I grabbed 2 suitcases of my and she grabbed the third one for me. She led me up the stairs and into a hallway.

There were multiple rooms in the hallway. Some were bedrooms one was a bathroom and some were storage rooms. The bedrooms were all marked with a coloured initial. There was a bedroom with a Purple "U", a Pink "A", and a blue "I". I knew that the purple "U" was Utau's bedroom and the pink "A" was mine, but who is the "I"… I thought to myself.

"Hey Utau?" I asked her and she turned to face me "Who's bedroom is that?" I pointed to the "I" bedroom.

"Oh! That's my brother Ikuto's bedroom" she explained.

"I didn't know you had a brother…" I stated surprised.

"Really? I never told you?" she asked also surprised. I simply shook my head and she sighed.

"Well, this is your bedroom Amu" she said as she opened the "A" door and motioned for me to go in. The walls were purple and the bed was pink and black. All of the wooden furniture was white except for the desk which was a stained wood colour. The room was fairly large and there was a closet beside the bed. I walked over to check out the closet and soon learned that it was a walk in closet.

"Oh my god Utau, this room is amazing… you guys really didn't have to decorate it this much…" I told Utau gratefully.

"Don't worry about it Amu. My mom, my dad and I are very happy that you came to live with us" Utau explained.

She smiled as she left and I started to unpack my stuff and put it away. It was around _4:30 p.m. _I sighed and continued toput all of my clothes away, and my mom's jewelry on the top shelf in the closet. It took about 20 minutes for me to do this. When I finished I decided to head to Utau's room. I opened the door and saw Utau standing there.

"Hey Utau" I spoke. She grabbed my wrist and began dragging me downstairs "Hey! Utau what the hell?" I practically yelled to her.

"Mom! Amu and I are going to the mall!" Utau called out to Souko as she dragged me outside. After a while I gave up the struggle and let her "drag" me along with her.

"Don't we need someone to drive us to the mall?" I asked her, confused.

"Nope, this mall is close to our house" she explained. I sighed and followed her.

When we got there I was gaping. Holy shit this mall is huge… I thought to myself. I glanced over at Utau, who obviously wasn't as amazed as me, and we started to enter the huge mall. They had any store you could ever think of in there… at least 15 different clothes, shoes, accessories, jewelry, video games and phone stores; you name it, it was there.

Utau took me into a colourful looking store filled with colourful shorts and jeans. Utau was looking at some purple shorts, whereas I was focused on some blue shorts. They were such a beautiful colour, Midnight Blue. They had different shades of blue, and every colour but I admired the Midnight Blue ones the most. I got a pair of them in my size and told Utau I was going to go try them on.

I took off the shorts I was wearing and I put on the midnight blue shorts. They were so comfortable and they weren't too short or too long, they were perfect. I took them off, put my shorts back on and I walked out of the change room.

I saw Utau holding some purple shorts. One was plum purple, and the other was a deep purple. She smiled when she saw me and we both headed to the cash register to pay. Utau grabbed my blue shorts and paid for them. The lady put our shorts in separate bags and we smiled and said "Thank you".

I really should get a job.

As we were walking out, an excited voice shouted "Utau!" I turned to see a brunette with emerald green eyes jogging over to Utau "Hey how was the festival?" he asked her excitedly.

Utau just simply stated "Good" and then she turned and started to walk away pulling me along. It was then that I noticed the brunette wasn't alone. There were two other guys and a girl standing behind him.

"Utau at least introduce your friend here…" I heard the cute blonde girl with ruby eyes say. Utau turned to me with a look saying You-don't-have-to-if-you-don't-want-to. I looked at her and smiled a bit. I turned to the group of people and said with no emotion, "Amu Hinamori," before turning my attention back to Utau.

I had a nice view of them while introducing myself. There was the brunette, the cute girl with neck length blonde hair and ruby eyes, a boy with long purple hair and brown eyes, and the last boy was tall and he had Midnight Blue hair and sapphire eyes. I looked at all of them, but when I looked at the Blue guy he smirked when we made eyes contact.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Utau, "Can we go now?" I asked Utau calmly. She nodded and we walked off.

"Amu, I just thought you should know that those are the assholes at school. They also go by names like players, playboys, man whores- whatever you prefer" she explained to me.

"That blonde chick is a dude?!" I exclaimed in realization and I heard the guys behind us snicker except for the blonde "dude" who just scoffed.

I covered my mouth and looked back at the blonde boy, realizing how loud I had said that.

Utau and I started laughing as we started to head home. This day was a lot of fun… I thought to myself.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I woke up around _4:15 p.m._ because I was hanging out with Kukai until _3:00 a.m. _yesterday. I slowly got up and went to take a shower. I washed my hair with my shampoo and the rest of my body with my body wash. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my waist, then went to my room.

I noticed a pink "A" on the door to the spare room between my room and Utau's. I just sighed and ignored it, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough, I thought. I put on some jeans and a black t-shirt. I dried my hair and put on some black converse. I went downstairs and grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Ikuto" I heard my dad say. "What?" I answered blankly. "You know your sister is coming come today right?" he asked. I blinked, she was coming home already? Well Kukai will be hells a happy… I quietly muttered to myself. "Oh" he started and I looked at him "Utau made a friend in West Wood and she is going to start living with us, so please be nice" and with that he walked away.

"Well that explains the "A" on the door…" I said aloud when my dad had left the room. But why is she moving in with us?

Then my cellphone rang. I rolled my eyes, Kukai. "Hey! Your sister is coming home today right?" he asked hopefully.

I sighed, typical Kukai… "Uh, yeah…" I told him uninterested.

"Great! I mean… That's uh... great." he stated. I just shook my head; Kukai and his little crush…

"Yeah, so is that it Kukai?" I asked, bored.

"Well no, the guys and I are at the mall. Wanna join us? We can watch a movie, go to the arcade…" Kukai trailed on.

I sighed "Yeah, I guess. I'll be there in 10 minutes" and with that I hung up. I said bye to my dad and I headed out to the mall. When I got there I met up with Tadase, Nagi and Kukai. They greeted me and we headed to the movie theatre. We decided to watch Let's Be Cops. The movie was pretty good. When it was over we made our way to the arcade.

But that was when I heard Kukai yell "Utau!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh great…" I muttered quietly so only me Nagi, and Tadase could hear. They chuckled and we all looked over at Utau and Kukai. I blinked and then looked again. Who is that? I thought to myself. I studied the girl, bubble gum pink mid-back length hair and mesmerising honey eyes.

"Good" I heard Utau state as she turned and dragged pinkie along with her.

"Utau at least introduce your friend here…" I heard Tadase say with interest.

Utau and pinkie looked at each other for a second and then pinkie spoke "Amu Hinamori," she said as if she didn't care. She looked at me and I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Can we go now?" she looked at Utau who nodded and they walked off talking about something. We all watched as they walked and the girl known as Amu stopped. I was confused until I heard Amu basically scream, "That blonde chick is a dude?!" we all started laughing our asses off except for Tadase who just scoffed.

"Dude, you have no chance with her now…" Nagi stated still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah very funny" Tadase stated, pissed off.

"Okay can we just go to the arcade now…?" I stated with edge in my voice. They all nodded and we headed to the arcade.

We played until about _6:30 p.m. _and then I said "Bye" and headed home. When I made it home, I walked into the living room and I saw Pinkie asleep on the couch. Wait… what? Why is she here? I thought to myself. "Oh right… Utau's "friend" is going to be living with us…" I muttered to myself. "Well time to have some fun…"

I bent down beside the couch and put my lips to her ear. "Wake up Pinkie…" I whispered in her ear. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed her ear. She looked at me and her surprised face turned into a pissed off face "What are you doing here…" she said in a pissed off tone.

I chuckled. "Aww, you aren't happy to see me?" I said pretending to be hurt.

She rolled her eyes "I don't even know you…" she stated simply.

"Do you want to know me?" I leaned in a little closer to her face and smirked. She put her hand on my chest and pushed me away before walking towards the stairs.

She turned towards me at the bottom "No thanks pervert" she said as she made her way up the stairs and into her room.

"Interesting girl…" I muttered to myself.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"What an ass!" I yelled as I walked into Utau's room.

"I see you've met Ikuto?" Utau stated.

"Your brother?! That Blue pervert is your brother…?" I said surprised. Utau nodded and I sighed.

"No wonder you called him a playboy… Why didn't you tell me?" I whined to Utau as I walked out of her room and into my own.

I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Yay… school tomorrow… I thought in my head, bored. This was going to be hard, living with my best friend Utau and this pervert, but it is worth it, I kept thinking.

_This time I was near a pond. It was beautiful and filled with plants. The sun was shining and the rays were reflected on the water making it shimmer. I smiled at the beautiful sight. Then the cloud covered the sun, the pond no longer shimmered. It was dark and menacing I backed away from it but I backed into a tree. The branches enclosed me and tied me to the trunk. "Forget, Forget, you can't Forget…" the tree whispered all around me. I closed my eyes and it went black._

I woke up to my alarm clock _6:30 _"Great… it's a school day" I mumbled to myself. I got up, grabbed my towel and strawberry soaps, and headed to the bathroom to shower. I locked the door so the pervert didn't accidentally- or purposely open it. And I started the warm water. After I was done I turned off the water and wrapped my towel around me. Then I realised…

"Shit…" I said under my breath. I forgot to bring clothes in… I tightly wrapped the towel around my body and opened the door a bit so I could look into the hallway. I didn't see anyone so I quickly ran to my room, having to pass the pervert's room, luckily his door was closed.

When I got to my room I closed the door and chose some clothes to wear. I picked out the midnight blue shorts that I bought yesterday and a pink t-shirt. I dried my hair, brushed it and then made my way to Utau's room.

I walked into her room to find Utau still asleep; I sighed and walked over to her bed. I shook her but, of course that doesn't wake her up. I thought a bit and then I said "Utau, there's free ramen at the mall today!" in her ear. She shot up, and glared at me once she realized that I was lying.

It works every time…

"Never joke about my ramen again…" she said strengthening her glare.

I just nodded, smirked and said "Well you have to get ready for school Utau" I explained to her.

"Oh Shit!" she stated as she grabbed her towel and ran to the bathroom, but not before she said "Wake up Ikuto will you?" then she closed the bathroom door.

"Oh great, yeah thanks Utau…" I muttered as I walked towards his room. I knocked on his door and opened the door when he didn't answer. Like I expected he was there, lying on his bed. I sighed and walked over to his bed. His room was Midnight blue and black, a very dark room.

I kept my distance from the bed "Um, Ikuto? Wake up" I said to him. I sighed and realized that I had to go closer. I went beside his bed and shook his shoulder "Ikuto? Wake up" no reply. I kept shaking his shoulder but he wouldn't wake up. I shook his shoulder, arm, and head but then my hand brushed his ear and his eyes shot open. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of him.

"Oh. It's you, good morning pinkie" he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes "Can you let go of me now?" I stated pissed off.

"I don't wanna" he simply stated as I scoffed.

"Are you gonna get up or not? We have to go to school" I stated coldly.

"Thanks for caring about me Pinkie, but it's okay, I rarely go to class anyway" he said, his smirk widening.

I got off of him after making him let go of my wrist, but not before giving him a glare "pervert…" I said loud enough for him to hear. He just chuckled as I walked out of his room to see Utau walking out of her bedroom.

"Ready to go?" she asked and I nodded. We each grabbed our school bags and an apple and said bye to Aruto and Souko.

We walked to the school and I noticed stares on us. Everyone was looking at me, why does this always happen… oh yeah, you're a god damn new kid. I continued walking with Utau and we finally reached the school. She smiled at me reassuring me that everything would be okay, and we walked onto the school grounds.

**Neko: Thank you so much for reading, I will definitely continue writing this story for a while. My goal is 20 chapters, and then 30 is probably my awesome goal :3**


	5. Chapter 5- High School

_Recap~_

_We walked to the school and I noticed stares on us. I continued walking with Utau and we finally reached the school. She smiled at me reassuring me that everything would be okay as we walked onto the school grounds._

**Chapter 5: High School**

I sighed because of all the random people in this place. I glanced over at her to see that her attention was focused on the soccer field. I looked over to see that brunette kid from yesterday playing soccer. I smirked a bit as I watched her stare at him "Guess I know who you like…" I muttered to myself.

"Huh? W-what are you talking about…" she stuttered and turned bright red. I giggled a bit and then it turned into a laugh. She just glared at me "Whatever…"

I walked into the office, after Utau's direction, and walked up to the lady behind the desk. She was fairly tall and skinny with a dress suit that showed off all her features. She smiled when she saw me and I smiled back.

"Amu Hinamori, I'm the new transfer student" I told her keeping my smile in place.

"Ah…" she said as she scanned her filing cabinets for my file "Here we are, Amu Hinamori, here's your schedule" she told me as she handed me my schedule.

"Thank you very much" I said as politely as I could before I walked out of her office to meet up with Utau who was impatiently waiting.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, running up to me. "Gimme your schedule!" she said and took it out of my hands before I could reply. "We have most classes together!" she exclaimed happily.

I just smiled and we made our way to our first class, Math. When we got there the teacher asked me to introduce myself. I walked to the front of the class from the doorway "Amu Hinamori, nice to meet you" I smiled at them.

I might as well try _not _to make enemies right?

The only person I recognized was Utau, but then I looked closer. There was the Brunette that Utau fawns over, the blonde guy, the long haired purple guy, and it was just my luck that the blue thing was in this class as well, smirking at me.

I sighed quietly and looked over at Sensei. "Oh right… you can sit beside Utau" I started walking over to her before he could tell her to raise her hand.

Sadly, I didn't realize until I sat down that all the so called "playboys" were sitting around us. The blue thing was behind me, the Blondie diagonally in front of me, the purple head in front of me, and the brunette on the other side of me.

This is going to be a _long_ semester.

Me and Utau smiled at each other and then started working. I felt a stare on me, and of course thinking it was Ikuto I turned around to see him with his chin on his propped up elbow on the desk, eyes closed. I turned my attention forward again still feeling a stare. I looked to my left to see the Blondie watching me.

I glared at him and he smirked. _"What the hell does he want…?"_ I thought in my head, turning back to my work.

Why is everyone here creepy? This shit isn't

When the bell rang I was very relieved, but also annoyed because I had to introduce myself to more classes. "Great…" I muttered while putting my books in my bag.

"Thinking about me?" I husky voice whispered in my ear that made me jump.

I turned to him and glared "What the hell is wrong with you? First of all no, I'm most definitely not thinking about you, and second who whispers into someone's ear like that?!" I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Aww, why are you being so cold, _Amu~"_ he said in a low voice with a fake hurt look on his face.

"Do you want to just piss off? Thanks."

"Nope~"

"Actually get away from me please."

"Don't wanna~"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the classroom to find Utau waiting for me. "Amu! What took you so long…?" she said impatiently.

"Your brother…" I stated simply in a pissed off tone.

"What did he do now?" she said as the blue thing started to exit the classroom with his friends.

I sighed as I quickly grabbed Utau's wrist and dragged her down the hall to our next class before she could spot the brunette and insist on walking with them.

When we got to the class I introduced myself again. I was in the same class as the "playboys" and Utau again. I sighed and sat down beside Utau like in the last class.

While I was working I felt something poke my neck. I ignored it until it started to keep poking me. I turned my head around and glared at Ikuto. "What the hell do you want?" I asked in a yell whisper.

"Nothing" he said with a smirk.

"I thought I told you to piss off? Piss off kid."

"Aww… Amu call me Ikuto…" he said as he shifted in his seat.

"No thanks" I told him while turning back to my work.

The day dragged on as I continued to introduce myself. I had 3 classes with Ikuto and his gang, but the blonde guy was only in two of my classes. Utau and I walked to the cafeteria to get our food. We both got some pizza and water and then we went to eat outside.

"So, are you planning on joining any sports teams?" Utau asked after she took a sip of her water.

"I don't know… what is there to do?" I asked her curious.

"Well, I'm on the Volleyball team" she stated nonchalantly.

"I love volleyball!" I exclaimed and she smiled at me.

"You should try out then" Utau said with a smile "Then we can play volleyball together"

I smiled and we continued eating.

"Ah… Amu wearing short shorts? How lovely…" a familiar voice said from the tree we were sitting under.

I sighed, "What do you want Ikuto..?" I asked as he dropped from the tree gracefully, smirking at me.

"You called me by my name…" he stated in a teasing way.

"Yeah, whatever, what do you want…"

"Your heart" he said leaning closer to me staring into my eyes.

"Bull." I scoffed.

He chuckled and sat down in front of me. "I'm hurt, she doesn't believe me…" he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my food. I looked over at Utau who was focused on the soccer field yet again. Ikuto noticed this as well "Utau, just go talk to your boyfriend already…" he groaned as he started eating his hamburger.

Utau just scoffed "He's not my boyfriend…" she said pissed off as she glared at Ikuto. I continued eating and it was silent until…

"_Amu~"_

"…"

"A_muuu_~"

"What the fuck do you want?!" I asked him pissed off.

"Hi"

I sighed and turned to Utau. "When are the volleyball tryouts?" I asked.

She smiled and said "Tomorrow"

I smiled back and then Utau and I started to pick up our garbage and throw it out. Ikuto just kind of disappeared after that.

Hopefully he fell out of that tree.

I got through the rest of the day with Ikuto sitting behind meI was getting tired of introducing myself, so I was very happy when I got to go home. Utau and I walked to our lockers which were quite close to each other and we put our stuff away.

I started to walk home with Utau and we started talking about volleyball. When we got home I greeted Souko and Aruto and then headed to my room. I got started on my homework. It was about 3:00 p.m. when I finished my homework.

I opened the sliding glass door to my balcony and leaned on the railing. I looked out on the city and smiled, it was so pretty. I walked back inside and headed to Utau's room.

Her door was open so I just walked in and saw her sitting at her desk doing homework. She didn't hear me so I decided to sneak up on her. When I got closer I realized that instead of doing her homework she was doodling a name in the corner of the page.

That brunettes name is Kukai? I smirked smugly at this and leaned down and whispered "_Kukai?"_ in her ear.

One of Utau's hands slapped down on her paper while her other hand shot up and covered my mouth. She turned to me and glared "S-shut up…" she said as she crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash.

I just laughed at her as she rolled her eyes. "Utau I'm really bored, is there anything we can do in this house when you're done writing that kid's name?" I teased.

"Shut up I was doing homework" she said irritated. "We can watch a movie when I finish my homework" she suggested.

"Right," I turned to leave her room, smirking "Homework."

When I got into my room I sat on my bed, closed my eyes and just thought about anything really. I was so lucky to be living with Utau, except for Ikuto- I could live without that.

I was going to get to play volleyball again.

I continued lying there until my door opened and Utau walked in. "Done with your 'Homework'?" I asked in a teasing tone.

She just scoffed "Do you want to watch a movie or not?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" I stated simply.

"Ok then shut up or I will lock you in a room with Ikuto" she threatened.

"You love me too much to ever do something that terrible."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Utau led me down the stairs and into the basement.

It was quite large and the walls were a nice lavender colour. There was a large TV and some book shelves. In front of the TV there were some couches, and beside it some shelves filled with movies. "Choose any movie you want…" she told me.

I walked up to the self and scanned through all the movies. I looked for about a minute until I finally decided on Pitch Perfect. I put the movie into the DVD player and we sat on the couch. We were about 5 minutes into the movie when I asked Utau if I could go make some popcorn and she nodded. I was about to get up when I bowl of popcorn was placed beside me and Utau.

Utau didn't really notice but I certainly did. I turned to look at the person to be met with sapphire eyes. "Popcorn ladies?" he asked while popping a piece in his mouth and smirking.

"Looks like he's secretly a good boy. Thanks

"Aww, before you were calling me Ikuto…" he said with a fake pout.

He collapsed on the couch beside me. "Sounds like you have a fetish for my voice."

He smirked his signature smirk and took a handful of popcorn. We continued watching the movie, and Ikuto continued to sit there. Utau and I laughed at the funny parts which didn't seem to amuse Ikuto.

When it was over I started to stand up to go upstairs and get ready for dinner but an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me down. Utau just walked upstairs and waved to me. I glared as she left, quietly laughing.

Ikuto pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arm around my waist, he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. "Ikuto I want to go upstairs, let go" I told him in agitated voice.

"You smell like strawberries…" he said as he nuzzled my neck. I squirmed in his lap as I felt his smirk against my neck.

"It's always nice to know what smells you like," His smirk widened "Now I know what _not _to buy next time." I finished smugly.

I could feel his grip on me loosen so I used this moment to escape from his clutches.

"You're something else shortcake." I heard him say as I made my way up the stairs.

I went upstairs, washed my hands and then went down to the kitchen to see if Souko needed me to set the table. I walked into the kitchen to see all the food done and the table set.

"Oh, Amu you came just at the right time!"

"I was hoping I could help you with setting the table" I answered scratching the back of my head.

Souko just smiled and told me that I could sit down. She called everyone else and they all came and sat down. Ikuto sat down across from me, and Utau sat beside me. I ate my food and Souko and Aruto asked me some small questions.

"Do you play any sports?" Aruto asked me.

I smiled and replied "Yes, I play volleyball"

"Utau plays volleyball too, are you thinking of trying out for the school team?"

I nodded and smiled at Utau. She returned it and we all continued eating.

I shook my head. "Well that's great! All of my children play sports. You and Utau play volleyball and Ikuto plays basketball" Souko said cheerfully.

I smiled back.

When I was done I thanked Souko for the food and me and Utau went upstairs to talk and get ready for bed. After I brushed my teeth and got dressed I went to Utau's room to sit on her bed. She sat across from me on her bed.

I smiled at her "Utau thank you so much for everything…" I told her. She smiled back at me and she hugged me. I told her goodnight and then I went back to my bedroom and crawled under the covers. I was asleep in no time.

_It was mid-day and I was at school. No one was there and it was very quiet. I walked around the school hearing nothing but my own footsteps. I heard a ball bouncing in the gym. I walked into the gym to see nothing except for a volley ball in the middle of the large space. I slowly walked over to it and picked it up. It was cold to the touch as I lifted it up. It started to heat up and it burst into flames. I let go of it and it just floated there "Forget, Forget, you can't Forget…" it said as it burned. I heard a gust of wind and turned my head to see a basketball speeding towards me. It was about to hit me and then it went black…_

I woke up to my alarm clock and sleepily opened my eyes. I sighed as I slowly got up and went to go take a shower. I hung up my towel and turned on the shower after locking the door, of course. I stripped and got in, deciding to use Utau's lavender soaps intead of my strawberry soaps. When I got out I wrapped the towel around me and got dressed; I remembered to bring clothes this time. I put on some light blue jean shorts and a purple t-shirt. I started to dry to hair with the towel until it was damp.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Ikuto coming out of his room. He smirked and said "Good morning _Shortcake,"_ he walked a bit closer to me "Loving the new smell." We winked as he made his way into the bathroom.

Maybe I just won't use soap at all. Surely that will work.

I finally managed to get Utau to wake up and she got ready. We grabbed our school bags, and we made our way to school again.

The day went by normally, with Ikuto poking me with his pencil, Utau staring at Kukai (as I found out the brunette's name was) and the Blondie staring at me. All I was waiting for was my volleyball tryout after school.

After the long school day was over and I had had enough of Ikuto jabbing my neck with a pencil and the creepy blonde staring at me. I walked to the gym with my gym shorts and knee pads on and walked up to who I assumed was the coach.

"Amu Hinamori" I said as I put my hand out for her to shake.

She smiled "You can just call me Ran. This is our current team" she said as she pointed to the team doing stretches in the corner. "I'm just going to throw you right into play. Show me what you've got."

**Thanks for reading kiddies.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Team

**Why does it take so much effort to edit this story lmao.**

_Recap~_

"_Amu Hinamori" I said as I put my hand out for her to shake. _

_She smiled "You can just call me Ran. This is our current team" she said as she pointed to the team doing stretches in the corner. "I'm just going to throw you right into play. Show me what you've got."_

**Chapter 6: The Team**

Ran went over to the group of girls who were on the team, and I'm guessing she was telling them about my tryout.

I looked over at all of the other players. I saw Utau, Ran, a light blue haired girl, a green haired girl with two pigtails, a shorter girl with long wavy blonde hair, a girl with short purple hair, and a girl with two orange pigtails. They all looked quite fit and decently tall. I watched them until they got up and started walking towards me on the court.

They all stopped in front of me. Ran stepped forward and smiled at me "Everyone this is Amu Hinamori and she will be trying out for our team" she said pointing to me. Then she started introducing me to everyone else.

"This is Utau" Utau smirked at me.

"This is Miki" the blue haired girl smiled at me.

"This is Su" the green haired girl with pigtails smiled at me.

"This is Rima" the girl with wavy long blonde hair stared at meintensely.

"This is Il" the short purple haired girl smirked at me.

"And this is Dia" she finished as the girl with two orange pigtails smiled at me.

I smiled at all of them, and smirked at Utau. Ran split us up into teams. She played on the other team so that we could play a 4 on 4. I was on a team with Dia, Miki and Su, while Ran joined with Utau, Il and Rima. We were set up in a diamond with a person in the front and back and two people in the middle sides. We got first serve, and it was Miki's serve. She took the ball and bounced it a bit and then she served it.

It was a beautiful serve and it went over the net and to the left side, but still in. Utau bumped it to the setter and she volleyed it to Il and she spiked it. I watched it as it fired to the back left of the court at full speed like a bullet. I jumped into action and dove for it. I managed to save it and I lifted it up. I quickly got up and Dia set Su up for a spike. She nailed it over the net.

We continued playing after that. Drilling and nailing balls at the court, the wall, and each other.

All of us were having a great time, and things were getting heated. These girls are skilled.

The basketball team came in a few minutes later as we were playing, but I didn't pay much attention to them. I was diving, spiking and setting, and then it was my serve.

I walked to the back of the court and bounced the ball a few times, catching it each time I bounced. I threw it up and served it overhand. It shot into the back corner of the court, and it landed in.

I could get used to this.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

After class it was time for basketball. The one thing I actually like at school other than lunch. I was just peacefully walking around the school trying to avoid my stalkers because I didn't feel like encountering them. Kukai, however, is a little dumb ass who always ends up luring them towards me.

"Hey Ikuto!"

I pulled Kukai into a bush "Kukai, what the hell man!?" I whisper yelled to him.

"I see you don't want to see your stalkers today" Kukai commented with a smirk.

"When do I ever _want _to see them?" I hissed.

"Well whatever man, let's go to basketball practice" Kukai said excitedly.

"Are you staying _on_ the team this year, and not switching to soccer again?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna quit soccer for a year or so. Plus, the volleyball team always practices beside us" Kukai grinned.

"Whatever Kukai, you and your fetishes …" I muttered loud enough for him to hear. "Just stay away from the ones that are mine…"

He smirked back "Alright buddy. Now let's go to practice."

I sighed and followed after Kukai. When we got to the change rooms most people were already dressed and they were just talking about random stuff.

They were so into it that they didn't even notice us walk into the change room. We sat on a bench beside Tadagay- I mean Tadase, Nagi and Yoru. I got dressed and listened to their extremely interesting conversation.

Oh, it was _so_ interesting.

"I know, isn't she so cute?" Rune was saying to his friend Mike.

"She isn't as cute as Asuna…" Mike mumbled back, looking away

_Asuna? Are they talking about anime girls?_

"Aisha is way cuter than Asuna!" Rune told Mike.

_Oh great, not just anime girls… _

"Guys, come on, stop talking about your anime and game crush fantasies…" a guy with black hair and emerald eyes said in annoyance.

Thank you, Skye.

"Isn't the new girl Amu so hot?"

Whoa, back up the truck.

"She is more than hot. Did you see her ass in those shorts when we walked in?" one guy said smugly.

I scoffed and decided it was time to start warm-up and practice.

When we finished changing we were called out of the change room by our coach, Kiseki. We all made our way to the gym, and saw the girls on the other side playing volleyball. I spotted Utau right away because of her blonde pigtails, but also her height.

Then I looked to the opposite side and saw Amu, who didn't even glance in my direction. She was smiling as if she never wanted to stop playing. It was almost cute.

I turned away and glanced at all the other boys. They were all staring at the volleyball team. I sighed and looked at Kiseki, who was staring at the volleyball team's coach.

You'd think he'd be pretty mature considering the fact that he's a grown man.

I looked at Kukai who was so dazed he didn't even glance at me. I followed his stare to Utau… _Typical Kukai, always dazed by my sister_.

I then looked at Nagi who was also dazed, but he was slightly blushing. Again, I followed his gaze to the little Blonde, Rima. _Really, Nagi? You fall for the weirdest people._..

I looked at all the guys, seeing them dazed and following their gazes to the person. The blonde guy with blue eyes, Rune, was staring at a dark purple haired girl.

The Black haired guy with brown eyes, Mike, was staring at a girl with two orange pigtails.

Skye was staring at a girl with two green pigtails.

Tadase was staring at Amu, and I hesitantly looked at Yoru to see him also staring.

Yoru has never been affected by a girl… I followed his gaze to a girl with light blue hair. The rest of the guys were staring at Amu, of course.

I decided to look again since no one else was really paying attention. I saw Amu serving the ball and I watched her. It swiftly went right over the net just a few inches above it and landed in the back corner of the court.

She served it a few more times, still swiftly serving it over, but in different areas of the court. I soon got distracted by her playing as well as the others, but I snapped out of it when the whole team stopped playing and looked at us. I noticed Amu looking at me and I smirked at her. She glared at me and flipped me off.

I went up to Kiseki, who was still staring at Ran but he wouldn't move or talk and he didn't even look at me. _'They are just girls, come on guys…'_ I thought. I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and he finally blinked a few times and looked at me. He coughed and then told us to warm up.

The girls started playing again, and our practice started. We did some shooting drills and dribbling drills throughout the practice, but one thought never slipped my mind.

The little crush Tadase had on Amu.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

We all continued playing, keeping very focused on the game. I noticed Utau glance at the other side of the gym and blush a bit. As we continued playing everyone developed a grin on their face as they kept glancing over to the other court. _Ok, what the hell is going on?_

A minute later we all stopped playing and I turned my head over to the basketball court. They have been watching us for the past few minutes. I noticed Tadase staring at me along with some other guys. Tadase was slightly smirking. Creep.

I looked at the other guys and my eyes landed on Ikuto. Of course… how could I forget he was on this team?

He locked eyes with me and he smirked. After expressing what I needed to, he turned to a light purple haired man- most likely their coach. He was still staring at our coach Ran. Their practice started, and we continued ours.

When we finished playing Ran came up to me. "Amu, you did awesome today. I think its safe to say that you have a spot on this team" she grinned.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged her. "When is our next practice?"

"We have practices Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays after school" she told me still smiling "If we have any during lunch hour at any time, there will be an announcement".

I smiled at her "Thanks Ran, see you later" I waved to her while walking towards Utau.

Utau was with the short blonde girl who I believe is Rima. Utau smiled at me and hugged me with so much force I almost fell over. "Hi, Utau. Someone's excited."

"This is Rima" she said and the girl known as Rima held out her hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Rima" I said smiling at her. She gave me a slight smile back and nodded.

"So, Amu, do you want to go out with me and Rima to get some coffee at the café down the street to celebrate?" Utau asked eagerly.

I smiled and nodded and we went to get changed out of our short shorts.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

After the interesting practice, Kukai and I went to get changed and we headed to my house.

"Dude, did you see Utau? Those shorts were so short…" I listened to Kukai trail on about Utau's short shorts.

Gross.

"Can you stop talking about her short shorts already…" I hissed.

Kukai glanced at me then continued "But they looked so good on her…"

"Okay, no more food from my fridge" I said as a sped up my walking pace.

"Okay, okay! Ill shut up now." he said while running to catch up to me. When we reached my house we climbed the stairs to my room and started talking.

"Dude, everyone was so entranced by the girls, they were like zombies… Even Kiseki!" Kukai laughed.

"Yeah, and you were one of those zombies" I scoffed, looking away.

"Please, I know you were looking at Amu…"

My head jerked towards him, a glare in place, and I saw him smirking.

"I made cookies!" I heard my mom from downstairs.

Kukai jumped up and basically jumped down the stairs "COOKIES!" he yelled.

I slowly followed him downstairs and I grabbed a few cookies and some milk. I walked upstairs and knowing Kukai, he probably ate like 3 already. A few minutes later he came upstairs with two cookies, one in each hand and sat down at my desk- Kukai scarfed them down instantly.

"Want to go play some GTA?" I asked Kukai when I had finished drinking my milk. He was wiping his mouth with his wrist, and then he nodded rapidly. I smirked as we made our way downstairs.

"Imma kick your ass, Utau lover."

He smirked in return "In your dreams pretty boy"

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Utau, Rima and I arrived at the coffee shop and sat down at a table. I got a cappuccino, Utau got a mocha latte, and Rima got a cappuccino as well. We mainly talked about volleyball, and the topic about the boys staring was brought up.

"Utau, Kukai was like gawking over you…" I told Utau with a smirk.

She looked down at the table "What are you talking about…".

Rima and I both smirked "We know you like him, Utau." Rima said.

I smirked wider "Rima, Nagi was also gawking over you…"

Rima blushed and hid behind her drink. Utau and I both laughed.

"_They_ may have been gawking over us, but Ikuto and Tadase were Gawking over you too…" Utau said smirking like she had won, because she had.

I rolled my eyes and we continued drinking our coffee. About an hour or so later we started to head home.

When we reached the house it was about 6:30. Utau and I sat at the table in the kitchen eating a few cookies and drinking some milk. For some reason there weren't many left.

Utau got up to go to the bathroom and I continued eating. I heard footsteps, and thinking it was Utau I stood up and turned around with my cookie in my mouth. But I wasn't looking at purple eyes; I was looking into Sapphire ones.

My eyes widened when I realized that I was looking into Ikuto's eyes. He smirked and I jumped back, trying to keep him away from me. He stepped towards me leaning down towards my face. I backed up and hit a chair. I fell backwards, but strong arms caught me before I hit the floor.

I gulped.

He leaned in and bit the other end of my cookie.

My eyes widened and I pushed him away. He bit off a piece and started chewing it, while still smirking. I glared at him while he licked his lips. "I thought it might taste like strawberries…" he said.

I finished my cookie, glared at him and walked towards him in anger, but I tripped on that damn chair and ran into his chest. "Aww, she just can't stay away…" he said leaning into my face again, and putting my back to the wall.

"I finished eating my cookie already." I hissed at him.

He stared at me for a second, but his smirk formed again "I know. I helped, remember?"

I stared up at him.

"However," he spoke again "I'm not finished with my cookie."

Oh.


	7. Chapter 7- Blonde Stalker

_Recap~_

"_I finished eating my cookie already." I hissed at him._

_He stared at me for a second, but his smirk formed again "I know. I helped, remember?"_

_I stared up at him._

"_However," he spoke again "I'm not finished with _my_ cookie."_

_Oh._

**Chapter 7: Blonde Stalker **

I was barely standing, and to make it worse I had a blue haired person inches from my face pinning me against the wall.

I glared at him as he stared into my eyes smirking, of course. I kept the eye contact as I started to raise my knee.

Sadly he caught on when I started to drive it towards his lower half. He grabbed my leg with his free hand.

"Getting physical?" he smirked wider. He put my leg back on the ground.

"I'd just really appreciate it if you'd let me go to bed."

"I understand," he moved closer "You must be tired from today, huh?" he was just a few inches away from my face. I could tell he was staring at me, but I didn't want to look back at him.

He leaned towards my face and got even closer. "From volleyball, I mean." I could feel his breath on my face. "You know, a lot of guys were checking you out today."

Then finally he leaned in more and I scrunched up my face and turned my head. He stayed there, centimeters from my face.

"You still smell like strawberries…" I heard him murmur as I shivered from his warm breath.

I couldn't speak for a second as he looked into my eyes.

Somehow I managed to look away. "Let go of me right now."

"And why should I?" I could hear the smugness in his low voice.

"Because Utau will be back from the bathroom any minute now and if she sees this you will have two crazy hoes kicking your ass. But, if you let me go now I'll just give you a warning.

He seemed to be contemplating what I said "As you wish, Shortcake" he spoke. He took his face away from mine, but not before giving me a peck on the nose.

"What the hell." I shoved him away.

He leaned down to my ear again "Oh right, I missed didn't I?" he chuckled.

I pushed him back once again and left the kitchen to find Utau. How long does it take that woman to use the bathroom?

I checked all the washrooms that I knew of, but there was no sign of her. I went upstairs to her room, my room and her parent's room, but I didn't even bother checking Ikuto's room.

God knows what he does in there.

Then I remembered the basement.

The light was on so I knew that someone was down there. I walked through the door and looked over at the TV- it was on. I couldn't see anyone but I could hear something shuffling.

"Kukai?" I spoke, trying to wake him up. I shook his shoulders but he wouldn't even move. "Kukai." I said a little louder while shaking his shoulder harder. His response was a little movement and some mumbles.

I tried to make out what he was mumbling before a door behind me opened and Utau walked out.

"Christ Utau, I was looking everywhere for you."

"I told you I was going to the bathroom…"

"There are bathrooms on the main floor."

"I like this one…"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Kukai, still asleep on the couch.

"You like this one, hmm?" I wiggled my eyebrows, looking back towards her.

She glared at me. "I do actually. Now shut up and let's go back upstairs."

I smirked "Are you sure you don't want to wake up Kukai first?"

She rolled her eyes before grabbing a soccer ball and throwing it at his head. He responded with a groan and an 'ow'.

"I woke him up, happy? Let's go." She turned to walk up the stairs.

"Why the hell did you just throw a soccer ball at me-…" Kukai spoke, his gaze landing on me and then moving to Utau.

"I didn't do anything that was Amu."

"I literally just walked out of the bathroom, I'm innocent." I lied.

"Well, whoever threw that is shit at throwing." He said chuckling.

After that, they started a huge verbal fight.

I watched as they yelled at each other "cute…" I muttered.

A second later someone wrapped their arms around my waist, pulling me to their chest, and resting their head on my shoulder.

"Thinking about me?" He whispered into my ear, scaring the absolute shit out of me, causing me to squeak, causing Utau and Kukai to stop shouting and look in our direction. Ikuto now had his chin rested on my head while Utau smirked at me and wiggled her eyebrows.

I glared back at her and stomped on Ikuto's toe with my heel, making him let go of my waist and step back comforting his foot.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

After my little cookie event with Amu I went to put the dishes in the dishwasher so my mom didn't get pissed off at me when she came home. When I finished I headed downstairs to the basement to find Kukai, but I heard some yelling going on. I curiously, but quietly, walked through the door and realized that it was just Kukai and Utau having one of their 'Old Married Couple Fights', as I called them.

However, I also noticed a certain pink haired person standing there. I slowly walked up behind her as I heard her mutter something. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Thinking about me?" I whispered into her ear making her jump. I chuckled and rested my chin on the top of her head.

Utau and Kukai stopped fighting and turned to look at us.

There was a long moment of silence before Amu stomped on my foot making me jump back groaning.

She looked up at me and I looked back at her, smirking "That was mean Shortcake…" I whispered in her ear.

She glared at me "And that was the point."

"Mmm?" I hummed and walked past her, not forgetting to whisper "Sweet dreams…" in her ear as I walked by.

It was around 9:00 now, so I headed up to my room and started on my homework.

I finished at bit past 9:30 and went to brush my teeth so I could sit in my bed and listen to music before I fell asleep.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

After Ikuto left I went upstairs heading to bed.

_I woke up dazedly and peered around. I was sitting in the back corner of a strange room filled with desks. The desks were empty and the lights were off- or so it seemed. Everything was in black and white. I looked out the window to see that it was almost pitch black outside, where am I? I stood up and walked towards the door of what I realized was in fact a classroom._

_I slowly walked in between the desks and towards the door, until something or some things caught my eye. I walked over to the mysterious desk with 2 crayons on it, one Pink, one Midnight Blue. Then all of a sudden they started to boil. I stared at the crayons as they melted and I stepped back placing my hand on the desk behind me. I gasped as I didn't come in contact with wood, but with cookies._

_I went to grab a cookie, curiously when I heard a loud noise and all of a sudden a Midnight Blue cloud floated over the cookies, surrounding them. A few seconds later when the shadow dispersed, the cookies were gone._

**Time Skip- Friday Morning~**

I woke up to a start, panting and I was sweating a bit too. My blanket was only covering half of my body and my leg was hanging off of my bed. I sighed as I slowly got up from my bed and walked over to my closet to get dressed.

I guess those cookies were pretty good considering I had a dream about them.

Ijogged to the bathroom and had a quick shower.

When I got out of the shower I grabbed my Midnight Blue shorts that I love so much and a white t-shirt. I grabbed my hairbrush and started to brush my pink hair. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

I noticed Utau and Ikuto already sitting at the table along with Souko and Aruto. I smiled as they greeted me. I sat at the table, right across from Ikuto, and decided to have some cheerios. Utau was eating Eggs and Toast while Ikuto was eating Frosted Flakes.

He smirked at me as I sat down and poured some cereal into the bowl and added the milk. I closed the box, put it back in the cupboard and sat down again. I ate my cereal while Utau and her parents talked about random stuff. I was just staring at my cereal until I felt something brush up and down my leg.

I flinched at the touch and looked up to see Ikuto trying to hide a grin and a laugh. I glared at him and continued eating my cheerios. When Utau and I finished eating we headed upstairs so she could get her school bag.

"Okay Utau, let's go" I told her and she smiled and nodded.

We passed Ikuto on the way down the stairs and he chuckled when I glared at him.

As Utau and I walked through the halls people were whispering and glaring. I heard many girls talking about Kukai, Ikuto and some other guys.

We went to our classes and I sat down in my seat surrounded by the guys.

The teacher then came in and assigned us some work to do independently. I was doing my work peacefully until I felt someone looking at me again, similar to before. I looked up to see that Tadase guy watching me again. I sent him a glare and continued working, deciding to ignore his stare.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I sat down in my seat behind Amu and the teacher came in and assigned us work. I decided to leave Amu alone for this period, so I was focused in finishing my work. Amu was also peacefully working and she looked very focused.

All of a sudden her head shot up and I followed her vision to see none other than Tadase. He smirked at her and it made me feel sick. He kept watching her with a glint in his eye.

I think I might have to go home if I keep watching this.

After class I had finished my work and I headed to my next class with Amu.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I have to admit that that kid Tadase is pretty good looking and his eyes are a beautiful colour, but he's pretty creepy.

It's what's on the inside that counts, right?

I went to my next classes while being poked by Ikuto and being stared at by the blonde stalker. I was sitting under a tree with my eyes closed taking in the nature around me. It was peaceful until it got a little shadier and I felt someone's presence in front of me.

I opened my eyes to see Tadase standing in front of me. I pulled my legs in to my chest and looked at him curiously.

"Umm… Hi…?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Hello, Amu" he said grinning. He leaned on a tree opposite from mine. "How has your day been?"

"Fine. However, your staring has been creepy."

"Oh, that…" he started "It's just that you interest me…" he finished, flashing his teeth in his grin.

**K. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8- In Love with Two?

**My problem is that I will be so motivated to write and edit sometimes, and then I don't have enough time to finish the chapter or edit. And then when I have time I don't have the motivation.**

_Recap~_

_I opened my eyes to see Tadase standing in front of me. I pulled my legs in to my chest and looked at him curiously. _

"_Umm… Hi…?" I said raising my eyebrow._

"_Hello, Amu" he said grinning. He leaned on a tree opposite from mine. "How has your day been?"_

"_Fine. However, your staring has been creepy." _

"_Oh, that…" he started "It's just that you interest me…" he finished, flashing his teeth in his grin._

**Chapter 8- In Love with Two?**

I glare at him as he stands a little more than a metre away and stares at me.

"Can I go now?" I asked, irritated.

"You are different from most girls…" He took a few more steps towards me.

I backed up into the tree. "I know."

He scoffed.

"You don't seem to be very hung up on guys." He backed up. "You're actually smart,"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean by that?"

He stepped closer again. "Well I mean most girls would have been with Ikuto by now, but not you."

"Been with him?" I snorted.

"Is it because he doesn't want you?"

"Excuse me?" I spat. "His ego is too large for him to even have a civilized conversation with anyone."

"That's what everyone says." He paced around a bit. "It turns out you aren't _that _smart." He chuckled.

"What? Because I'm telling you that I don't want to be with him? How does that work."

"No." He stood still, looking me dead in the eyes. "It's because you would choose him over me."

I stared at him for a bit, not saying anything.

"**He doesn't even want you." **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I made it in time for my practice, and some teasing from my lovely coach.

We set up a passing drill and started running it.

I noticed the boys come in from the change rooms. I noticed Ikuto in the storage room getting the basketball rack and wheeling it just outside by the wall.

He, being the captain, called his teammates over. I focused back on my practice at that point. Not a moment later I heard Ikuto yell across the gym for his teammates to stop screwing around.

"Get your asses over here." He demanded.

All of us were looking at their side of the gym at this point.

Ikuto glanced at me and smirked. I scoffed and we set up our drill again.

We did the passing drill for about half an hour with variations and then Ran allowed us to take a water break. As I was drinking my water I felt a stare again, curiously looking over to the basketball court. I looked at Ikuto first, but his back was to me.

Don't tell me.

My gaze found Tadase, who was looking at me again.

He smiled at me.

I gave him a glare as. I put my water back down on the bench and I walked over to coach Ran to hear about the next drill.

'_**That's not true.'**_

"Next we will be doing some overhand serves" she explained to us "Grab a partner and a ball. Stand on opposite sides of the gym and serve it back and forth"

Utau and I were immediately partners and she went to the opposite side of the gym. Ran told us to start and I served it to Utau. "Nice!" she told me and we smiled.

Then she served it back to me and I returned her with a "Nice!" and once again we both smiled. We continued to serve it back and forth for another 15 minutes.

Ran allowed us another water break. I glanced over at the boys who seemed to be practicing shooting 3-pointers. I watched Ikuto shoot it, making it look easy.

The jerseys didn't have sleeves so you could see their muscles, and I blushed when I realized that I was staring at his body. I shook my head and once again got up to get instructions from Ran.

'_**How would you know?'**_

"You guys can just scrimmage for the rest of the practice" she told us. We all smiled a cheered a bit and then we got into teams. We played for probably an hour or so before we took the nets down and headed home.

I noticed Dia and Miki whispering and glancing over at the basketball court. A guy with black hair and brown eyes and a guy with hair the same colour as Ikuto's, but messier, and yellow, catlike eyes putting the basketballs away.

I whistled as I walked up behind the girls.

They looked at me and blushed.

"Someone has a crush…" I teased.

"I just like Mike's black hair…" Dia whispered.

Miki blushed "I like Yoru's yellow eyes…"

I wiggled my eyebrows at them and they groaned.

"Chill, I can keep secrets."

'_**Because I trust him'**_

They smiled at me and we all laughed catching the attention of the two boys. We continued wrapping up the net and I glanced over at them once more to see the 2 boys staring at Dia and Miki.

When we finished putting the stuff away I headed to the change room to change out of my spandex shorts. I grabbed my backpack when I was done and found Utau waiting outside of the change room for me.

When we got home I went straight up to my room and flopped onto my bed. Utau sat beside me and we talked about today's events.

"Nice job at practice today by the way" I told Utau, she smiled at me.

"You too"

"Hey," she looked at me "did you see Miki and Dia staring at the guys today?" I asked her while smirking.

"No…" She seemed interested.

"Miki was staring at Yoru and Dia was staring at Mike" I explained.

"Really?" she kind of scooted towards me "They would be such cute couples!" she squealed.

"Cool your jets Hun." I moved away from her a bit.

She crossed her arms and pouted "It's in my nature…"

"So, How's Kukai?" I asked as a smirk formed on my face.

"S-shut up…" she crossed her arms and looked away, her face as red as a tomato.

"Utau, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I said sincerely.

"Yeah, but I don't want to right now…" she told me while she buried her face in her knees.

I stood up and started to walk out, but I stopped at the doorway "I'll be here to talk to you anytime you want…" I told her quietly and then went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with tap water. I grabbed an apple to eat because I didn't have much to eat at school and I was starving.

I was sitting at the counter with my back to the staircase so I didn't notice the male come down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I shrieked, sliding off of the high chair.

I tried to get my footing on the floor but I landed on the side of my foot instead.

'_**How could you ever trust someone like him?'**_

"Shit…" I muttered while trying to stand up, causing an array of swear words to leave my mouth.

"Amu!" Ikuto said in a panic. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and picked me up bridal style, taking me to the couch.

He gently laid me down and placed a pillow under my right foot. "I'll be right back with some ice." He sweetly whispered, wiping away the tear that left my eye.

Not a minute later he returned with an ice pack that he gingerly placed on my ankle.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

I felt his fingers roam the skin on my feet and ankles. I winced when he applied some pressure to some parts as he repeatedly told me he was sorry.

"I think you just rolled it." He looked back at me. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No…" I whispered. "I'm okay."

He held my hand in his "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I laughed.

He frowned "I'm worried about you. I feel so terrible."

"Don't worry about it… It will heal itself in a week or so." I smiled at him.

"I have an ankle brace that you could use." he smiled a bit. "Oh, and if it gets any worse I'm taking you straight to the hospital, okay?"

"Ok," I smiled "Go get your ankle brace, ."

'_**I don't understand why I can't.'**_

He smirked "Yes, ma'am."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that happened.

Why did I do that?

She could've been more injured than she was.

I wanted a hug and it backfired.

She didn't deserve this. She can't play volleyball for at least a week now.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered in her ear for the hundredth time but she was already asleep. I picked her up again and carried her upstairs to her room. Before leaving to explain the situation to my mom, I smiled at her then kissed her forehead.

The forehead of the girl I love.

'_**You can't trust any part of him.'**_

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I woke up in my bed. Ikuto must've carried me up here when I feel asleep on the couch last night.

I started to roll over to get out of bed, but winced when I moved my ankle.

"Wait, Amu. I'll help." I heard a familiar voice speak from the other side of my room.

Ikuto stood up from his chair, emerging from his fuzzy warm blanket. He grabbed something from my desk and walked over beside me.

He lifted the blanket off of my legs and sat on the end of my bed by my feet. His warm hands carefully lifted my ankle as he tried to slip it into the ankle brace.

I winced.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking at me.

When he got the brace on my foot he strapped up the Velcro and looked at me again.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

He smiled "No problem, do you want to try to stand up? Or do you want me to carry you?"

"I'll try to stand up…" I spoke softly. I slid my legs over the side of the bed and stood on my left foot before putting pressure on the right one. It was sore, but I had to walk. I started slowly making my way to the door, limping before I got picked up but someone.

"Looks like I'm carrying you." He chuckled.

"Um, no. Put me down." I demanded.

He scoffed "You can barely stand up. Like hell I'm going to put you down."

I groaned.

"Ok, let's go to the kitchen and get some food for poor little Amu." He teased.

"'_Poor little Amu'_ can go to the kitchen herself." I hissed.

"More like crawl to the kitchen." He retorted.

'_**I trust him more than I could ever trust **__**you**__**.'**_

"Why are you insisting so much on doing this for me? It's not that big of a deal if I have to crawl."

"As much as I'd love to watch you crawl, your whining is pretty enjoyable as well."

"And why's that?" I scoffed.

There was a moment of silence. He stopped walking and looked me straight in the eyes. The look in his eyes was soft and warm.

"Everything about you is enjoyable." He whispered in my ear before setting me down on a chair at the kitchen table.

**I'm such a procrastinator it's funny. Said 2 weeks ago I was going to update on ****that Friday**** and I didn't. I had a huge project and honestly I didn't have any motivation. **


	9. Chapter 9- Why is He Being so Nice?

**Ok so I deleted the rest of the story after this because I hated the fight I had. It was stupid.**

**I'm going to rewrite these whole chapters pretty much.**

**Sorry to anyone who might've actually liked the old chapters for some reason. The new chapters will be similar and I will put another fight in but it will make sense this time.**

**Lmao sorry.**

_Recap~_

"_And why's that?" I scoffed._

_There was a moment of silence. He stopped walking and looked me straight in the eyes. The look in his eyes was soft and warm._

"_Everything about you is enjoyable." He whispered in my ear before setting me down on a chair at the kitchen table._

**Chapter 9- Why's He Being so Nice?**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I awkwardly sat at the kitchen table, my back to him, as he stood in front of the stove making breakfast. The sound of cracking eggs and the smell of bacon entered my senses, as well as the aroma of recently cooked pancakes.

"Ikuto…" he turned to look at me, "You don't have to do this for me."

He smiled "I'm doing this because I want to, so let me."

He must feel bad about scaring me. That's why he's cooking breakfast. But it's still weird that he's suddenly being nice to me.

My thoughts were interrupted as a plate was placed in front of me. It had pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. Christ how much does he think I eat?

I looked up at him as he put his plate down on the other side of the table and sat across from me. He took a bite of his toast and looked up at me.

"I hope you're okay with eating it. I could make you something else if you'd like…"

"No. It's great, thank you Ikuto." I offered him a smile as I dug in.

He chuckled and we continued eating.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I _had_ to stay in her room for the night.

It was my fault that she got hurt.

I need to stop screwing around.

Making breakfast isn't enough to make up for being an idiot, I need to do more.

I'll figure this out and make it up to her.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

After I finished eating the breakfast Ikuto made he carried me upstairs, against my will, and into my room. After he placed me on my bed he went to find Utau.

He returned a few minutes later with her, looking like she had just woken up. Her hair was messy and she looked exhausted.

I smirked as I commented "Rough night with Kukai?"

Ikuto smirked back at me and chuckled pleasantly as Utau scoffed at me and gestured to my foot.

"Rough night with Ikuto?"

Ikuto snorted. "I wish."

He stepped towards me and I threw a pillow at him, which he caught of course. He scooped me up and carried me down the stairs into the basement, placing me on the couch.

At least he's civilized to put me on something comfortable rather than the floor.

Utau had followed us and she sat beside me on the couch after pulling something out of the DVD cupboard.

"What's that?" I asked, curious.

She grinned, "Ever heard of Teen Wolf?"

"I've heard of it… but I've never watched it…"

"Oh you're in for a treat then, honey."

Someone scoffed behind us- I guess Ikuto didn't leave yet. I looked back at him, as he stood on the stairs. I held eye contact with him for a moment before he turned around and trudged up the stairs.

"Alright, let's watch some hot wolf boys." Utau giggled.

I laughed "As long as they're hot"

"Trust me. They are."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I went upstairs to make popcorn for them and get blankets. I've decided to be a nice guy today since Utau is my sister and Amu is injured.

I went into the kitchen to put a bag of popcorn in the microwave before heading upstairs to grab the fuzziest and softest blankets I could find.

It took me a minute to decide between the blankets, trying to find the best ones, but I ended up picking out 3 of them.

I jogged downstairs, with the blankets in my arms, towards the kitchen to grab the popcorn. I poured the popcorn into a bowl, putting the blankets down for a moment. I also grabbed two sprites and a root beer and bag of chips for myself. Then I carried everything downstairs, making sure not to spill the popcorn.

When I made my way towards the coffee table in front of the couch the girls looked really confused. I put the popcorn on the table and tossed a blanket onto each of their laps as I smirked and took one for myself. I sat on the other couch smugly with my root beer and chips. Amu was of the end of the couch closer to me.

Utau glared at me and Amu just sat there watching the show. I smirked at Utau and she just scoffed at me.

She turned her attention back to the show, and her eyes lit up. "Amu look, its Scott!"

"Who?" She said, confused.

"That hottie right there with the dark hair." She squealed. **(I try to limit exclamation marks because I hate them with a passion.)**

Amu looked back at the screen and her eyes widened. "You mean the sex god?"

I snorted.

They both looked at me as I shoved a few chips in my mouth.

"Ikuto why are you even here?" Utau hissed.

I shrugged. "Just here to see who you girls deem as 'Sex Gods'. I've already figured out that your expectations are quite low. No wonder you like Kukai." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes "Oh please, there's a reason why Tyler Posey is an actor and you aren't. And I don't like Kukai."

I glanced over at Amu to see her grinning and rolling her eyes at Utau. "You have pictures of him on your wall…" she muttered loud enough for us to hear.

She turned to Amu. "You're supposed to be on my side…" she pouted.

Amu smirked back at her "I'm just telling the truth. Like a good girl."

Utau glared and hit her with a pillow.

"Oooh cat fight!" a male voice called out as he neared the couch.

Amu laughed "Speaking of Kukai…"

"Ooooh you're watching Teen Wolf? I love this show!" Kukai shouted as he hopped over the back of couch, landing in between, _more like on top of_, Amu and Utau.

Amu just shifted over to the edge of the couch with barely any room. She glanced over at me and I smirked, making her look away.

"Amu come sit with me…" I suggested as Utau screamed at Kukai for sitting on them and being rude.

She rolled her eyes "I'm fine over here."

"Kukai's ass is in your face."

"Fine."

I stood up from my couch and walked in front of Amu's (And Kukai's) spot. I picked her up bridal style and walked back to my couch. I sat down and set her onto my lap.

"The couch is big enough for both of us to sit on it." She scoffed.

"I'm being nice right now and this is as good as it gets, sweetheart." I grinned, tightening my grip on her.

"This is as good as it gets? I think Kukai's ass in my face was better than this."

I snorted. "Kukai's ass is nothing compared to mine. Have you ever seen me twerk?"

"No. And I don't want to."

"Sure you don't, sweetheart."


End file.
